User talk:Prissybitch
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lynne1984 page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Fryguy42 (Talk) 03:39, January 5, 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Hello there, welcome to the Wiki! I dont play on-line much at all. But you can add me on the PSN and maybe sometime ill join you or vise versa. Hope to see more of you on here!! If you have any questions please feel free to ask. 03:47, January 5, 2012 (UTC) UBX's If you need help just ask. I will be happy to. 02:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) It depends on which one you wish to put on your page. 03:09, January 8, 2012 (UTC) type in the the code next to the pic/box on the UBX page. like so . resulting in Sweet! Thanks for the help! I felt so stupid. I thought I new how to "copy and paste".PrissyB*tch No problem. If you are copying a custom box from another users page, copy and paste the whole code from source mode } Borderlands and all 4 DLC | info-c = goldenrod | info-fc = darkred }} resulting in } Borderlands and all 4 DLC | info-c = goldenrod | info-fc = darkred }} . you can also use this code as well as some links i have on my page to design your own, should you wish. Use source mode and preview, but dont publish, till you get it right -- 03:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok. My bad. From reading this Wiki the past year, I was afraid I would make mistakes and get corrected. IE. "sign your posts". Cracks me up every time I see it.PrissyB*tch Oooops. I know, I started typing too soon. D'oh! how i got xbox 360 from "My PSN name is Prissyb!tch" i cannot say. 03:32, January 10, 2012 (UTC) No prob! I felt honored to be contacted by "the great and powerful" Dr. Oz, I mean Dr. Clayton Forrester. Thanks for your support.PrissyB*tch Wiki Code Hello again Prissy. To Make a sub-section of a page simply type 2 or 3 ( = ) in front of and after the text you wish to name the section. EX: About me . 2 will give you a section header and 3 will give a sub section. EX 1: About me EX 2: About me View source mode to see the difference. Actually it is a good idea to view source mode on any page to see the code used on that page. Just dont hit publish to exit the page. You have to use wiki markup/code in order to increase or decrease the size of text. Use text or text for small text or in the case of sub, small lower text. Use text for larger text. Use multiple instances of code to further increase or decrease the size of text, EX: text . Resulting in: EX: sub = Text Ex: small = Text -- 2 smalls = Text EX: big = Text -- 2 bigs = Text EX: sup = Text Hope that helps and is clear. Again view source mode to see how the code works. If you have any more questions feel free to ask :) 04:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) &you could also put this on your page. There's not many girls around here, it kind of sucks. D: or i could make you a pretty signature to distract me from the archives. :3 04:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC) : To view a page in source mode, hit the edit button to enter the edit page, then hit the Source tab next to the Visual tab near the top middle of the edit page. Yes, you can use Source mode to View how others have done their pages. Again, just do not hit publish button while doing this. --rt 05:49, January 12, 2012 (UTC) for an excellent primer on how to manipulate source code check out [[User:Airos/Code Monkey|airos' code monkey]] page. there's more in there on wiki markup code than you can stick a shake at. 06:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Really, I didnt know I can do this: OMG! 03:46, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : I can haz no large text ? :'(-- 04:25, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Ricey is cool. Hes just Play'n. -- 04:35, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Iz ok. I like large text.PrissyB*tch 04:42, January 13, 2012 (UTC) - Seems to suit you :P put on your profile if you like same as the one Razl gave you. -- 04:54, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome. No problem. Playing with the wiki markup can be fun. I love making userboxes. If you need any more help or have any more questions, just ask and someone will get back to you. 06:17, January 15, 2012 (UTC) thief! (kidding) Nope, i don't mind at all. Feel free to look around at any of the userboxes. Just make sure to change the links to your profiles, people might get confused. :P If you would like to make your own sub-pages such as a place for your character builds or inventory, just type /characters or /whatever after your name in the URL. 03:22, January 17, 2012 (UTC) When editing your profile, switch to source mode between the tabs^. you will see this: Where it says my name, just change it to yours. erase the extraneous #plaguebearer, of course. The link will then turn red when you save it, you would click on it, it should be a page on your profile and you could add content and create a character page of your own. You can then go here to see a link to all the character build templates. If you need help with that, just ask. 04:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Which one? if you're talking about the |thumb pictures, by default it will say who originally uploaded the picture to the wiki. if you would like to change the size of the image without an added by..yadayada. you would take the image and it would say something like with no thumb/addedby. and you could change the 100px more or less depending on how big you want the picture to be. using the "preview" button is also handy, cause you can see what your page will look like before you save it. 04:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC) : That is just say'n that the pic is on your page. It is not say'n you added it. You are fine, no worries. 04:41, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Pictures will always link back to their file, unless you put |link=whereever on it. There's lots of people that use others photos. I don't think it looks like you're trying to own it. unless it has a specific name on the photo ex. my patricia tannis picture, and then someone puts it on their page, then i think its a little too much. But other than that, i think its funny. That particular user who uploaded the leg lamp hasn't been on here in a long time, so i don't think they will mind. 04:44, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :yup, i can make you one. any particular color(s)? would you like both ends completely round like lynnes or off like mine? this is the closest thing to a small skull&crossbone icon i can find. ☠ its hard to see, but its there. 05:11, January 17, 2012 (UTC) alrighty, if you look here you will see what it looks like in internet explorer and firefox. some browsers support different codes, but its actually the same signature. so if you like what you see i can set it up for you. just go to your and put after you check the custom signature box and i'll set up the other pages and then you should be good to go. 05:41, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :with the gradient background there's going to be a lot of similarities. Unless you want sectioned off backgrounds like Mama F's signature. If you want it more like that i'll have to mess around with it tomorrow. 05:57, January 17, 2012 (UTC) should work now, might want to re-sign that last post on my page though. silly things tend to happen when pages aren't created first. 06:06, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :actually, it looks like you put a link around the {subst}. only put the text ^there in the sig box. 06:12, January 17, 2012 (UTC) nevermind, you got it. :) 06:13, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Biker Chick ? Me too :P .... Well i have a bike anyway. Big Yamaha Cruiser. Just say'n 05:40, January 19, 2012 (UTC) : I think a two seater, Quad bike or something like this, would fit nicely into BL 2. I like the "Road Rash" idea too. I coulod not see myself not ever having a bike from now on. 04:03, January 20, 2012 (UTC) matchmaking thumb i noticed that you seem to have an affinity for felines and firearms. this fuzzy little guy is scheduled to be put to sleep in a week or so. maybe you can find him a good home. 04:15, February 2, 2012 (UTC) The "sniper kitty" is my best friends favorite profile pic of all time. Good choice. (he doesnt differentiate though, so no specific warnings for dogs) 21:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) sig Sorry, I was eating pizza. I am kinda taking a stab in the dark because I do not know exactly what your problem is. If you are on a different wiki, you need to make a pages for your signature to work from (like you did here, as veg said). There is also a way to use your signature across all wiki's from your special preferences (this does not work good for my signature because its designed for this black skin). If you are interested in that, I can try and find that info for you. For your profile pic, it has been a long time since I have set up mine and the skin has changed a bit. I would try editing my profile and surfing for answers. I have a link under mine to edit avatar. If you cant find a solution, we will look deeper. 04:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Do you have a sig. ref. page for your sig here? if so you will have to add one to that wiki, and any other wiki you wish that sig to work. If your sig is a picture type sig like mine, you will need to upload the pic to that wiki in order to make it work. 04:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) As a temporary solution, you can hand sign everythign and type 5 "tildes" to give a time stamp only. -iatbr 04:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Give us a link to the sig page that isnt working properly. 05:03, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Here goes my lack of knowledge showing. It's my preference page on the Q & A wiki. I don't know how to create a link. There, I said it. 05:16, February 19, 2012 (UTC) LOL that is not a problem. When you edit there are buttons on the upper part of the screen. One of them looks like chains and is a way to make a link in the page. You can just copy and past the URL (the main web address of the page) directly as text and we can find it that way as well. 05:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't see the button that looks like a chain, but hears the URL. http://borderlands.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences Hope that works. 05:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Your signature should work now. You should test it on your profile (just preview to test) on that wiki. I just made your user:prissybitch/sig and /sig_ref pages on that wiki... I copied and pasted the ones you have on this wiki. 05:51, February 19, 2012 (UTC) It works! Thanks! I'm still very new to this wiki thing. I didn't even realize that was a different wiki. 05:58, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : Its OK. We were newbies once too. You probably wont know many things about wiki editing and makeup unless you ask. I asked many questions along the way. We will respond to any questions if we know the answers. 06:06, February 19, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I second what veg said (I am still a newb). Only raz and arios figured out how to do the curves. I still have to look at his research sometime... 06:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :i dinnawt stealz it et all from teh callofduty wiki. D: 06:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC) UBX Thief :P No worries. Some of my ideas or the actual boxes themselves were taken from others and "tweeked". Thats how we roll 'round herr. :P 06:22, March 8, 2012 (UTC) : hey, I was not try'n to correct your spelling. I was just quoting you as to say i did the same thing with some of my boxes. ill try to be more clear next time :P 15:53, March 8, 2012 (UTC) No prob, I realized my mistake and had to correct it. I hate spelling errors! I haven't posted in a while and saw I didn't sign either. Just had to fix it. I'm weird that way:/ 16:02, March 8, 2012 (UTC) GBX/ Wiki/ Age No worries. Age is only a number. I am just about middle aged :P (36) and still play V games. As for the GBX forums, let them do their own thing if it makes them happy. 02:28, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I agree about age! As for the forum, sometimes I get a kick out of reading the posts and other times I want to reach thru the screen and strangle someone:P I really just wanted to praise the wiki for being so awesome. If I'm not playing the game, I'm reading about it. Kinda sad, but I still have the fever. I've definitely got my money's worth out of this game. 04:45, March 23, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, same here. I already preordered BL 2 right after the Doomsday trailer was dropped. quite looking forward to it. 03:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I am guilty as well. Don't want to miss out on the GBX weapons and artifact. I missed those the first time around since I never even heard of the game until a friend at work suggested it. I owe him money:-) 03:42, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, i missed out the first time a well. I only got the game because the clerk at Gamestop suggested it when i asked for a good FPS or RPG. Turns out, i got a bit of both... who knew :P 03:50, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Your Username... You quite possibly have the best username EVER! [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 15:11, March 23, 2012 (UTC) BL2 ubx hiyo. just a heads up, that spiff new BL2 ubx of yours was designed with two parameters. you can add to the template and show your system: (or PC, or PSN). in september you can change the template to and change "has pre-ordered" to "owns." pretty spiff, eh? 22:06, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Very spiff indeed. I was actually thinking of adding a "thank you" to you on that page. I'm glad good people like you take the time to make userboxes so that people like me can dupe them. I'm so stoked about BL2! All the pretty colors are like eye candy to me! 02:24, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :need the advice of a ps3 owner: xbox is too easy. should the ubx state "PS3" or "Playstation 3?" 05:35, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm good with "PS3". That's what I call it. Why use all those syllables? 07:44, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :noted, thank you. caching extraneous syllables for later use. 16:39, April 11, 2012 (UTC) GBx talk User_blog:Dr._Clayton_Forrestor/GBX_dev(s)_%26_The_Evil_Dr._F 01:41, September 12, 2012 (UTC)